


【N新V】秘密交易

by momochichan



Series: 秘密交易 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 现代AU 大家都是普通人。（伪）海王V出没，有V和其他人的肉体关系提及，注意避雷。所有东西都没有现实依据全是我为了开车瞎编的请勿认真Orz
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: 秘密交易 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄对这样的场合真的腻烦极了。

古典乐啦，交际舞啦，晚礼服啦，尼禄觉得自己从头到脚都和盛装晚宴这种地方格格不入。然而有些时候人不得不面对命运不公的安排，特别是当这个命运以维吉尔的形象发布了使命的时候。

“今天的晚宴很重要，不可以提前离场。到12点为止，每个小时至少要让我在会场看见你一次。”

但丁对着尼禄那张苦萝卜脸笑的差点从沙发上滑下去，维吉尔不轻不重的看了但丁一眼：“你两次。”

但丁笑不出来了。

所以再怎么不情愿，尼禄还是不得不和他的父亲叔叔一起出现在这个满场飘散着香气的晚宴现场。艰难的忍过了不可避免的寒暄过场后，尼禄飞似的逃离了大厅，一头扎进室外的花园里。

外面的人虽然也不比房间内的少，但被刻意调的晦暗不明的气氛灯让尼禄可以的顺畅的避开人群。尼禄掏出手机扫了一眼，叹了口气。明明搞这么大的排场，又做了这么铺张的园艺设计，花园里每朵花都带着金钱的气息，wifi信号居然这么差，真的令人发指。

尼禄愤愤不平的追着wifi一路拐进了花园的角落，直到缩进灯光都无法照亮的灌木丛后面时候他终于感动的看到信号顶到了满格。反正维吉尔对他的要求只是一个小时露一次面，剩下的时间即使缩在这里玩手机应该也没什么关系。

尼禄戴好耳机席地而坐，随手点开个游戏玩。灌木丛完美的遮挡了他的身影，他也乐得没人会注意到他。

然而尼禄明没有享受太久这份独属于他的宁静。

急匆匆的脚步声夹杂着女孩子的笑闹，两人影几乎是跌跌撞撞的闯进和尼禄一灌木丛之隔的隐蔽空间里。尼禄抬头看了一眼，昏暗的光线下他只能看到两个人的侧影。棕发的少女吃吃的笑着伸手环过黑发男人的脖子，去吻他的被遮盖在黑色卷发下的脸，那人俯身在少女耳边说了什么，少女又笑了起来，整个人都贴在了男人身上。

尼禄在心里吹了个口哨。哇哦，现在才9点，这晚宴不是才刚刚开始吗？

外面两个人似乎完全不在意现在为时过早，你侬我侬渐入佳境。尼隐约看到男人的手已经沿着少女的大腿一路向上没入裙底，连忙转开目光继续专心的打他的游戏。

尼禄从来不是会管别人闲事的人，他自然不会跑出去打断这场私会，甚至素质极高的有意控制动作不发出声音来，以免惊扰了旁边的爱情鸟。然而那两个人就没有他这样的公德心了，少女的轻笑声夹杂着腻歪的亲吻声间或传来。尼禄觉得这不能怪他们，毕竟他们又不知道自己躲在这种地方，但他有确实些后悔没带降噪耳机。

少女的声音已经甜腻到像融化的棉花糖，那个男人倒是挺安静的，布料摩擦的声音中间歇的能听到一个温和的声线。尼禄眼观鼻鼻观心专注打怪，旁边忽然传来少女的一声惊叫，尼禄又抬头看了一眼。

少女软绵绵的贴在那个男人的身上，那人正动作小心的替女孩子整理衣服。

这就完事儿了吗？好像有点快？

尼禄一面探头探脑一面在心里忍不住吐槽，不过这对于他而言倒不是什么坏事，他可不想一直听现场直播。那个男人把两人的衣服都整理好，抱着女孩子往外走，女孩子像是睡着了一样，安静的靠在他怀里。

尼禄抓了抓头发，伸了个懒腰换了个姿势接着玩手机。天知道他刚刚为了保持不动，腿都坐麻了。

10点的钟声响起，尼禄从草地上一跃而起冲进大厅。他在画廊找到了正在听主人介绍藏品的维吉尔，咳了一声表示“你看我还在”，维吉尔瞟了他一眼点了点头示意知道了。尼禄知道自己报到完成，转身想走，但丁忽然从旁边闪出来挡在他身前，对着维吉尔露出一个假笑，然后一手搂着自己大侄子的肩把他往外面带。

“你贴我那么近干嘛？像个玩小男孩的老给似的？”尼禄不动声色的挣扎，但丁用力按他的肩：“我是在救你一命啊大侄子，你刚才在哪儿坐了一屁股泥？让你爸看到你我今天都好过不了。”

“行了行了他看不到了。”尼禄挣扎开，转头看自己的裤子，但丁说的一屁股泥夸张了点，只是有些露水的痕迹，但让维吉尔看到确实免不得一顿训斥。尼禄伸手拍打了两下：“我去卫生间擦擦，你记得半小时后再去给我爸露个脸。”

但丁一脸“你个没良心的小兔崽子”的表情摆摆手转身走了，尼禄问了侍者一路转去了二楼的卫生间。实则那点露水也不太难处理，只是吹干裤子时尼禄衷心希望没人会看到这一幕。

然而真正的问题发生在离开了卫生间之后，尼禄选择来二楼的本意是避开人群，但无疑他避的太彻底了些，以至于他现在想找人问路都是个大难题，顺着迷宫一样的长廊兜兜转转，周围的人气越发稀薄，大型的复古庄园内部结构复杂的可以当场拿去做解密RPG，再次拐过一个他不太确定自己有没有路过过的走廊时，尼禄终于听到了些不一样的声音。

从尽头一扇没有关严的门里，传来隐约的钢琴声。

尼禄快步走过去打算问问路，然而从门缝中看到身处其间的人时，尼禄伸出去准备敲门的手停滞住了。

钢琴前坐着一名姿态优雅，头发整齐的盘成发髻的金发女性，正在弹奏一曲尼禄听过但叫不上名字的独奏曲。而背对着门的方向，一个男人站在她旁边认真聆听，尼禄怎么看怎么觉得这个瘦长的身形和那头黑色的卷发有些眼熟。

“钢琴予以音，作曲家予以型，而您，我的缪斯，您的演奏使它拥有了灵魂。”一曲终了，黑发男人走过去执起演奏者的手，俯下身轻吻了一下：“您的才华不应被埋没，请允许我为您送上赞美，夫人。”

这个声音……还真是他啊？

尼禄犹自沉浸在这换人速度也过于迅猛的震惊中，金发的女性掩嘴轻笑了起来：“哦，V，有你称赞我还有什么抱怨呢？现在不要叫我夫人，叫我玛丽。”

玛丽站起身来，尼禄看到那是一张漂亮而成熟的面孔，她的手依旧搭在黑发男人的手上，隔了这么远尼禄依旧能看到她无名指上那颗亮的惊人的钻戒，这个被称作V的男人没理由看不到。

哇，哦。尼禄第二次在心里发出了这个感慨。

“玛丽，典雅，精致，细腻，我愿用它们来称赞你的琴曲，但这些词在您的面前都黯然失色。您就像一本诗集，我有幸窥得诗意，却无缘翻开阅读。”

“你当然可以……”玛丽靠近了男人，眼睛里满是缱绻的爱意：“为我念首诗好吗？V，这次只为我一个人。”

V低低的笑了一声，手指拂过玛丽梳的整齐的长发：“你啊，黄昏的金发的使者，太阳正歇在山巅，点起你的爱情的火炬吧。”*

还真就是念诗？？？尼禄震惊极了，在这个时代这一套还管用的吗？

“把你的明冠戴上，对我们的夜榻微笑。”

事实证明，真的是管用的。房间里的朗读还在继续，即使是尼禄也不得不承认这个被称为V的男人有着十分诱人的声音，他的语调其实起伏并没有那么大，但那些抑扬顿挫的音节从他的舌尖滑出，那些生冷的字节就带上了无以言明的诱惑力，仿佛一个邀请。

“对爱情微笑吧；而当你拉起蔚蓝的天帷，请把你的银露播给每朵阖眼欲睡的花……“

他的声音中像是含着无限的温柔，眷恋，同时又散发着难以抗拒的……性感。尼禄觉得自己这么形容不能算错，因为房间里的另一个听众已经快要把V按在钢琴上了。

眼看房间内的场景要朝着什么背德的方向一去不回头，尼禄默默的转身，继续踏上他的漫漫寻归路。

11点的时候，尼禄成功地在音乐厅完成了他的报道任务，还有一个小时，一个小时他就可以解脱了。穿过舞池再次向花园进发的尼禄看到了端着香槟杯和女士们相谈甚欢的但丁，尼禄没忍住腹诽但丁其实还是很享受晚宴的嘛，真是叛徒。

出门前忘记充电的手机已经快要电量耗尽，于是尼禄没有再次缩回他的灌木VIP包间，而是转而向花园的另外一头慢慢走着。这一个小时要干点什么呢……他百无聊赖的想着。

和以被修剪整齐的造型灌木为主的那半边不同，花园的这半边做出了更加接近自然的景致。树与花丛交相掩映，层层叠叠，交织如幻境，吸引着人不断往更深处走，而更深处……

尼禄僵住了。

他觉得自己今天可能中了什么撞破那啥现场的诅咒，更深处，一个穿着西装头发灰白的高大男人把另一个人按在高大树木的树干上，正急切的吻着对方。被压住的人轻轻地哼了一声，尼禄张大了嘴巴。

不？会？吧？？？？

他下意识的躲进了一旁的阴影里，眼睛依然注视着纠缠在一起的两个人，灰白发的西装男大概是终于吻够了，低头去咬另一个人的脖子，那人笑了一下，拨开颈间的黑发。

草还真是啊？？？

尼禄一时之间不知道该先震惊于换人的频率还是口味的广泛，不管从什么意义上来说这个男人都太过惊人了。刚刚在钢琴室里风雅的诗人现在仿佛换了一个面孔，散落在额前略显凌乱的头发和微张的嘴唇让他甚至透出一种颓靡的美感。他慵懒斜靠着，手掌堪堪抵在另一个人的胸口，却没有拒绝另一方对他的肆意索求。

唯一相通的就是即使在这种看不真切的距离依旧能感受到奇妙吸引力，像是什么鬼魅的魔法，让人移不开眼睛。

就在尼禄脑内一片混沌的时候，砰的一声，不远处的广场上烟花腾空而起，晚宴的烟火秀开始了。

在空中不断绽开的烟花引爆了人群的惊呼和掌声，然而尼禄呆呆的站在原地没动。绚丽的烟火照亮了整个夜空，也照亮了一直藏在阴影中的男人的脸。

看到他的那一瞬间，尼禄忽然有些顿悟。他曾经嗤之以鼻的求而不得，曾经无法理解的一见钟情，曾经倍感迷惑痴男怨女和死心塌地，以及今天晚上所撞破的所有匪夷所思的场景，都有了一个具体的答案。

那个男人就是答案。

他难以说清楚到底是什么吸引了他的目光，是那苍白到近乎透明的皮肤？高挺的鼻梁？浓密的睫毛和藏在其下下幽邃的眼睛？或许是所有，又也或许都不是。

然而烟花照亮的不只是那一边的光景，黑发的男人也注意到了尼禄，他眯起眼睛朝尼禄这边看，忽然露出一个笑容。

接着他竖起手指，对尼禄比了个嘘的手势。

被那双深邃的眼睛捕获的时候，尼禄觉得自己甚至有一瞬间忘记了呼吸。他愣怔的看着那个人收回手指，摸进了灰发人的西装里。尼禄吞咽了一下，他不能自控的盯着他的一举一动，那只手顺着衬衫划过胸口，按在脖子上，修长的手指摸到后颈，然后……

然后穿着西装的男人无声无息的滑落在地面上。

尼禄彻底呆住了。

夜空中的烟花依旧在噼里啪啦的绽开出异色的花朵，周围人的欢呼声时不时传到这个隐蔽的角落。那个叫V的男人对尼禄招了招手：“你可以过来了。”

理智上来说，尼禄知道他不应该听从一个刚刚放倒了另一个男人的陌生人的话，然而他还是无法自控的走过去，指了指仍在地上的西装男：“他……”

“他没事，只是会睡上一觉，起来的时候可能还有点宿醉反应和伏特加ptsd。但我保证他不会有别的任何问题。”V一面慢条斯理的整理着自己的衣服，一面宽慰般的朝尼禄笑笑：“放心，我不做那种会惹上麻烦的事情。”

“可你刚才和他……你们……？”尼禄依旧试图理解现下的情景。

“嗯，这个嘛……”V歪了一下头，像是在思考该怎么回答：“你可以理解成工作？”

“工作？"尼禄瞪大了眼。

“不是你想的那种工作，至少不是必需要包括那一部分。”V笑出声：“他们有我想要的东西，我只是用最简单的方法拿到而已。”

“不过现在遇到了些问题……”V的声音忽然变轻了，他摸着下巴看着尼禄：“一般而言我的工作是有保密要求的，但今天却被你撞到了三次……”

三次，尼禄想，他都知道。

那双猫科动物般的绿色眼睛微微眯了起来，那里面的笑意消失了，尼禄忽然觉得背后汗毛竖起。

“我想，我不得不处理掉一些隐患。”

V的声音仍然十分轻柔，尼禄不自觉的握紧了拳头。眼前这个人看起来弱不禁风，但尼禄却产生了一种随时会被他拆食入肚的错觉。他又瞟了一眼仍然躺在地上的男人，吞咽了一下。

或许不是错觉。

“或者，我们也可以换一种方式？”然而下一瞬间，那种感觉消失了，V的声音又变得轻快，他的眼睛里又带上了玩味般的笑意：“一般而言，我还是更倾向于用……收益更大解决方法。

“或许我们可以来做个交易？”

“我知道你想要什么。”V压低了声音靠近尼禄，修长而冰冷的手指抵在尼禄的下巴上：“为我保守秘密，我可以为你破个例。

“你意下如何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗文全部出自那位诗人的《给黄昏的星》


	2. Chapter 2

“你意下如何？”

虽然眼前这个人甚是贴心的询问尼禄的意见，但尼禄觉得这根本不是一道选择题。

跟着V重新回到庄园内时，外面的烟花依旧噼里啪啦炸个不停。尼禄有些紧张，不知为何他不是很希望遇到自己的父亲或者叔叔。虽然及时撞到了他也不过是在和另一个人同行而已，但……

尼禄转头看身侧的人，烟花照不进他的眼睛里，但尼禄仍然觉得其中映着点点的光。他专注的向前走着，好像非常笃定目的地在那里，他没有和尼禄解释，尼禄也没有问。尼禄依旧觉得就这么跟着散发着危险气息的陌生人走是个非常不理智的决定，但他直觉的相信自己不会被带去灭口。

这样说不太严谨，毕竟他确实是想要尼禄闭口不谈某些事情，只是，用所谓的“交易”的方式。

  
还好眼前的人似乎对整个建筑十分熟悉，带着尼禄一路避开人群拐上二楼。四周逐渐变得空荡，走廊上只剩下两个人的脚步声回响，尼禄没忍住问他：“我还不知道你的名字？”

黑发的青年目不斜视，微微笑了一下：“你听到玛丽夫人怎么称呼我了。”

“V？可这听起来……”不像个真名。

“名字不过是个代称而已，你愿意的话可以用任何你喜欢的方式叫我，我不介意。”V轻飘飘的把话题带过去，尼禄知道自己再问也不会有什么更多的信息，他耸耸肩：“好吧，V，我叫——”

后面的字还没来得及说出来，V的手掌就覆住了尼禄的嘴。V停下脚步转头看他，目光狡黠：“我想我也可以用任何我喜欢的方式叫你，对吧？

尼禄眨了眨眼睛。

“嗯，我想想……”V的手掌离开了，再次开始向前走，像是认真的思考起了这个问题。然而直到他推开一扇门，尼禄都没有听到V思考的结果。

V推开的是一间空置的客房样式的房间。他没有开灯，熟门熟路的径直走到床边坐下。尼禄内心深处有一块提醒他这是在别人的晚宴上别人的庄园里，这种未经主人许可的乱闯怎么想都不太合适。但V朝他招手示意的时候他还是老老实实走了过去，在了V的身边坐好。

V打开了床头的落地灯， 旖旎的光线笼罩了他，刚刚还锋芒尖锐的人像是被柔和的暖色镀上了糖霜，又流露出了那种慵懒的气质。他撑着头眯着眼看尼禄，尼禄立刻就读懂了他眼中的意味——V甚至不需要他做什么，就足以为他提供一场盛宴。

但这不是尼禄想要的。

尼禄坐直身体，表情严肃起来，V询问的看着他。

“你说过……这是交易。”尼禄直视着V，V偏了偏头：“没错。”

“你提出了你的要求，我可以保守秘密。”尼禄接着说下去：“但我也有我的条件。”

“嗯？”V似乎被勾起了兴趣，他凑近了一些：“说来听听？”

“你必须……”尼禄咳了一声：“你必须听我的，服从我，从现在开始。”

尼禄努力维持着表面的镇定，看着V脸上越来越难以捉摸的笑意，这个要求明显不在他的意料之中，但似乎又让他觉得非常有趣。V眨了一下眼睛，语气轻快：“好。”

V站起身来，走到尼禄面前面对着他：“那么现在，你想要我做什么？”

“脱衣服。”尼禄不假思索，他盯着V移到外套上的手，又补充了一句：“慢慢脱。”

V轻易的理解了尼禄的意思，于是脱衣服这件是从一个单纯的举动变成了一场表演，至少在尼禄眼里如此。其实V并没有做什么多余的事情，也没有刻意的搔首弄姿，他只是正常的脱下外套，然后有意的拉长了外套滑落到手肘的过程。这样做让他像一个被慢慢剥开包装的礼物，虽然还不能窥见全貌，但已经令人心痒。马甲和衬衫露了出来，尼禄注意到V的领口散开着，压根没有好好系上扣子，他甚至在边缘处看到蹭开的口红痕迹。所以V刚才就明目张胆的带着这样的痕迹去和那个西装男卿卿我我吗？

但尼禄立刻就明白了，没有人会介意，仅不会介意，甚至会觉得这样使他更加的性感，就他现在一样。

V把外套脱下来搭在一旁，又开始去解马甲的扣子，他依旧没有任何额外的举止，只是保持的缓慢的速度，让尼禄看得清楚他手指动作的每一个细节。他的手上有黑色的刺青，尼禄对刺青没有什么特别的爱好，但他从V的指尖沿着刺青看到袖口，忽然就被勾起了浓重的兴趣。

“你说过你的工作不需要包括这一部分。”

“没错。”V解开一颗扣子，他的手沿着马甲的中线向下移。

“但你有没有……这样做过？”尼禄盯着他被马甲勾勒出得细瘦的腰线。

“有时候确实需要，不是所有时候都那么顺利的。”

V用指尖推着扣子穿过扣眼，漫不经心的回答他。

“和谁？也会和男人吗？”

“任何需要我做到这一步的人。”V终于把马甲的扣子全部解开了，他抬眼，挑起嘴角：“男人女人，在上在下，都会有。”

尼禄屏住呼吸，一种奇怪的感觉在胸腔内蔓延开来，他不太确定那是什么情绪，但他没来得及去仔细思考，因为V没有再继续处理他的衣服，而是俯下身，仔细地端详着尼禄。

“嗯……”V绿色的眼睛微微眯起，若有所思，他离的太近了，尼禄甚至能感觉到他的呼吸，V身上冷冽的气息包围过来，尼禄觉得指尖有些发麻。

“我知道你想要哪一种。”

V露出一个明了的表情，重新直起身体站了回去，他拨开滑到额前的黑发：“放心，你会得到你想要的。”

尼禄终于想起他还需要呼吸。

  
V把马甲也脱下来放在一旁，继续解着衬衫。随着衣服的敞开，尼禄窥见了在期间半掩半露的纹身。他能看到的部分并不完全，但不难想象那些妖冶的线条遍布了他的整个胸口……又或许不止胸口？

衬衫的扣子已经被V全部松开，但他并没有顺势把上衣脱下来，而是让衬衫在他身上松松垮垮的挂着。他俯下身，依次解开鞋子，脱下袜子，赤脚站在地上，然后，他像是刻意提醒尼禄他要做什么一样，手指顺着衬衫的间隙划过整个上身，停在了腰上。

尼禄开始有些后悔自己“慢慢来的”要求，V解开西裤纽扣的动作简直缓慢的磨人，他的拇指没入裤子的边缘内，尼禄盯着那颗扣子从扣眼中滑出，然后整条裤子就这么直接顺着V的腿滑落了下去，把包裹在里面的肉体完整的展现在他眼前。

尼禄得承认，他确实想过V应该有一双匀称而漂亮的腿，但没想到会到这种程度。男人的腿应该这么白且细腻吗？他努力的克制自己想要碰触的冲动，他不想让自己表现得想个被甚至没脱干净的衣服勾引的不能自制的愣头青。

尽管他知道自己的裤子早就什么都藏不住了。

V用手指勾住黑色内裤的边缘向下拉，尼禄毫不掩饰的盯着那个从中挣脱出来的半硬的部位，V注意到了他的目光，笑了一下，甚至有意的用手指抚摸过那里。他把整条内裤扯下去，和裤子一起放在一旁。

现在V的身上只剩下那件半敞的衬衫。他转过身去，衬衫顺着他的肩膀轮廓垂落下去，滑过瘦削的肩胛骨，拂过腰窝，顺着挺翘的臀部曲线落了下去。最后现在尼禄看到了，遍布他整个后背，盘根错节的黑色纹身。

像是为了让尼禄看的更清楚，V伸手拨开后颈的碎发。在他后背铺开的纹身像是以他的皮肉为底的画作，把他整个人变成了一件艺术品。明明只是弯曲的线条组成的纹路，却带着诡异的吸引力，尼禄克制着自己不去想顺着它们吻遍那个身体的场景。

再也没有多余布料的阻隔，V转回身来，完整的，毫无遮蔽的站在尼禄的面前，大方的展示着他自己，丝毫不介意尼禄赤裸的眼神。他伸手抬起尼禄的下巴，挑起眉看着他：“接下来呢？要我帮你脱衣服吗？”

“要。但是，”尼禄顺着他的动作抬起头，目光停在他的嘴唇上，“在此之前，先吻我。”

这个要求似乎也出乎了V的意料，但他并没有异议，驯顺的走近尼禄，曲起一条腿跪在他的腿间，拉着尼禄的领带把两人的距离缩短到近乎于无。

V的嘴唇覆了上来，触感完全符合尼禄的想象，柔软，温热，又带着一点点湿润。他浅浅的吻着尼禄的嘴唇，动作温柔的像是情侣之间互诉爱意。但尼禄想要的不止这些，他主动的张开嘴想要加深这个吻——他不想让V察觉到他的生疏。然而很快他就意识到了自己的尝试根本毫无意义，脱离了蜻蜓点水般的接触后，这个吻一路朝着超乎他想象的体验发展。V娴熟的挑逗着尼禄，他的舌尖灵巧的滑过尼禄的口腔，一触即离，又在尼禄不满足的追上去时轻柔吮吸，极尽缠绵。

接吻应该是这么舒服的事情吗？尼禄模模糊糊的想着，V主动的勾着他的舌头品尝自己，尼禄觉得自己的意识都消融在这个吻中了。

一吻终了，尼禄意犹未尽：“再来一次？“

V没有立刻回应这个要求，他拉紧手中的领带，舔了舔唇角：“双交叉结……如果我把它解下来，你自己系的回去吗？”

“呃……”尼禄不太想承认这甚至还是维吉尔给他打上的。

V笑了：“我想也是。”

他再次靠近尼禄，第二次吻他，同时手上开始忙活着解开尼禄的领带和外套。这一次V的吻变得极其具有侵略性，他强硬的侵占着尼禄的口腔，抢夺他口腔内的氧气，尼禄不太能理解V怎么能够同时把这两件事情都做好的，他自己甚至已经不能好好的吞咽下过渡分泌的唾液。他任由V把他的上衣一件件脱下，再把他整个人按倒在床上。

解开尼禄的裤子时，V离开了尼禄的嘴唇，尼禄不满的再次靠上去，却被V抵住：“别对这个太上瘾，你还有很多要体验的事情。“

他的膝盖有意无意的蹭过尼禄的跨间：“如果一会儿你还想整整齐齐的从这里出去，我建议你还是让我先把你的衣服脱完。”

V明明只是简单的阐述了一个普通的事实，尼禄的小兄弟却准确的抓住了其中的含义，万分激动的把小帐篷顶的更高。尼禄咳了一声乖乖的躺了回去，注视着V继续在他跨间忙碌。他注意到V也已经完全硬了，所以和自己接吻让他也很兴奋吗？很快尼禄被V剥的只剩一条底裤，V隔着布料捏了捏，尼禄催促的顶了顶他的手心。

“别那么着急。”V看了他一眼，滑下床，在他自己的衣服里翻找着什么。尼禄撑起自己探身去看，认出了V摸出的东西。

还真的是随身携带安全套啊……现在知道这个并不会让尼禄惊讶，但是那种微妙的感觉又开始在胸腔内扩散开来。

“这理论上是你父亲应尽的教育，”V回到床前，撕开那个方形的小袋子，“要记得安全第一。”

尼禄看着V在自己面前俯下身，吞咽了一下。V抬眼看他，嘴角拉出一个促狭的弧度：“虽然你没要求这个，但……”

尼禄瞪大眼睛看着V把里面的东西放进嘴里，扯下他的内裤，低头贴近他的阴茎， 张口含了进去。

他不太确定V到底做了什么，占据他所有认知的只有他的阴茎正被包括在V的口腔内这一件事。那层薄薄的乳胶制品被V用嘴套在了他的阴茎上，他能感觉到V的舌头在他的柱身上灵巧的滑过，但很明显V没打算就这么简单的完成他的任务，他甚至含住它吞吐了几下，尼禄能感觉到自己的龟头顶在了什么紧致的地方，他倒吸了一口气，身体紧绷。V这样做无疑让他十分受用，但也太受用了点，尼禄抓紧床单，努力地克制着想要按着V不顾一切的顶进去的冲动。

还好V没有执着于帮尼禄口交，他又让尼禄深入了几次便离开他的阴茎。他擦着嘴唇上带出的液体，伸手挤掉顶端的空气泡，调笑的抬头看尼禄。尼禄被他看得有些脸上有些发热，他清了清嗓子，决定多少要找回点场面。

“现在，跪下。”

尼禄话出口觉得有些不对劲，连忙找补：“我是说，在床上。”

好不容易积起来的气势瞬间消失，V这次毫不掩饰的笑出了声。尼禄有些懊恼，可V手脚并用重新回到上床时，这些多余的想法瞬间就被他抛在九霄云外。V的双臂撑在床头，顺从的背对尼禄趴跪下来。这样带强烈邀请意味的姿势似乎完全不会让V产生心理上的障碍，V甚至有意的压下腰，让自己的下身完全展现在尼禄面前。

尼禄睁大眼睛，他伸出手顺着臀缝抚到穴口，那里已经一片湿滑，温热而柔软，一副随时任人采撷的样子。他试着把指尖探进去一点，V的身体颤了一下，但那里毫无障碍的容纳了他，甚至颇为热情地收缩着。

指尖传来的柔滑的触感让尼禄有些口干：“你做过准备了？”

“不能指望所有需要发展到这一步的对象都是温柔的好情人，总要有备无患。”V回过头，干脆的承认了。尼禄的大脑几乎立刻就自行设想起V给自己做前戏的场景，他是如何用那双漂亮的手打开自己，做好扩张，又或许他并不是只用手……

“所以，你可以直接进入正题。”V转了回去，他的腰背拉出一个漂亮的曲线：“没关系。”

话说到这里，尼禄觉得自己也没什么好犹豫的了。他抽出手来，扶住V的腰，阴茎抵住那个湿润的入口，慢慢的把自己埋了进去。

V低着头，撑在床头的手指收紧，直到尼禄整根进去才低低的喘出一声。尼禄的剩余的耐心也就够他忍着不一口气进来，真的置身在V的体内也就顾不得那么多，急吼吼的在那具身体内冲撞。V的内部紧致而温暖，肉壁随着他的顶入一下下的收缩，吮吸着他的阴茎。

即使年轻人的动作没轻没重，这副熟于性事的身体依旧自发的寻求着快感。又况且尼禄在尺寸上的优势足以弥补经验上的不足，满满的撑在里面，在抽插间尽职尽责的碾压过前列腺。酥麻的感觉沿着脊椎往上爬，V仰起头，尼禄弯下身体抱住他，咬在他的肩膀上。

“多发出点声音来……”尼禄用鼻子蹭着V的后颈，V在喘息间短促的笑了一下：“你想听我叫床？”

“你得听我的。”尼禄像是要强调这一点一样，重重的顶进去。V被他逼出一声，偏头看他：“那就听你的……”

V不再压着自己声音，而是让那些深深浅浅的呻吟充斥整个房间。溢满着纯粹的欢愉与欲求的喘息声灼烧着尼禄的理智，他沉迷的把自己顶进深处，步步紧逼的让V出更多淫糜的低吟。在逐渐失控的动作中他从V的后颈顺着脊椎的凹陷一路连吻带咬，在没有纹身覆盖的地方留下一个个鲜红的痕迹。他迷恋的亲吻着那具瘦削而却异常性感的躯体，嘴唇碰触到脊椎下半一块光洁的区域时，V忽然剧烈的颤抖了一下，甬道绞紧，声音都跟着变了一个调。

“哈啊……！”

这样明显的失控让尼禄有些诧异，他又尝试着在那块地方摸了摸，V身体一软，回身抓住尼禄的手，声音不稳：“……你有没有想过……那里没有纹身，是有原因的？”

尼禄自然没有想过，但现在他知道了。

虽然手被V抓住，但尼禄怎么可能就此放过，他俯下身在那片白皙的皮肤上落下一个又一个吻。V的身体不断的颤动着，发出细碎的喘息声，抓着尼禄手的姿态几乎无助。他的腰支撑不住的软下去，像是一只被摸到了尾根的猫一样翘起臀部。本就濡湿的内部像是被打开了什么开关，更多的液体涌出来，顺着腿根流下去，黏连的水声在动作间清晰可闻。

“停……啊……别再……”

V的声音甚至带上了些许呜咽，他回头看尼禄，原本应该是警告的眼神被泛红的眼角染的像是一个祈求。尼禄被他看得下腹一紧，干脆上牙在那里咬了一口，V发出一个高音，忽然用力的挣脱开尼禄，趁着尼禄愣怔的空档反身把他压倒在床上。

“虽然这多少有些违背我们的约定……“V湿润的眼睛盯着尼禄，大口的喘息着：”但接下来的事情，还是由我来做比较好。”

V没给尼禄反驳的机会，他沉下腰，主动的把尼禄重新吞回体内。掌握主动的V再次刷新了尼禄对于性爱的认知，他从来没想过这种本质上就是简单的抽插运动会因为主导者的不同而产生如此大的区别。V跨坐在尼禄身上起起伏伏，有技巧的摆动着腰。尼禄不知道他到底做了什么，他也什么闲情去思考这个问题，V的甬道细密的包裹着他，吞吐间的快感强烈到甚至让他觉得可怕。

仿佛会被这个人吃干抹净，榨的彻底。

事实证明，尼禄的预感是对的。事情终了后他瘫在床上，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里有些回不过神。V起身把用过的套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，伸手拿衣服，又被尼禄捞住：“你要走了吗？不可以再陪我待一会儿吗？”

V低头看他环在自己腰上的手臂，摇了摇头：“虽然我不介意，但恐怕时间不太够了。”

“你赶时间吗？”

“不，尼禄，是你赶时间。”V对他笑了一下，把尼禄的衣服扔给他。

尼禄接过去，忽然回过味儿来：“等等……你知道我的名字？”

“如果连自己大雇主的儿子都认不出来，那我在这行恐怕也做不久了。”

V慢条斯理的看他一眼，语气无辜，然而尼禄觉得他头上都要冒出恶魔角了：“那你当时为什么要……呃……胁、胁迫我？“

还是做这种事，他明明可直接提的，尼禄可以保证自己绝对拒绝不了。

“我偶尔也需要排解一下工作压力。”V假模假样的叹了口气：“你父亲点名的东西从来都没那么容易拿到。况且……”

V看着尼禄：“你很可爱。”

他没有等尼禄对这个形容词做出反应，指了指床头的钟：”还有5分钟就12点了，维吉尔在一楼大厅，我建议你抓紧时间。“

尼禄愣了愣，一跃而起，慌慌张张的抓过衣服往身上套。V拿过领带帮尼禄打上，尼禄一面手忙脚乱的扣着扣子一面问他：“我们还能再见面吗？”

“如果你有工作给我，那么你可以直接去找你的父亲。”V把领带绕过衬衫领，宽端叠在前面：“我得再提醒你一遍，通常我的工作不包括这个，而且我很贵的。“

“如果是别的事情……”他灵活的把领带绕结系紧，整理成型：”那我建议你保管好这个。“

他抽出一张烫金的黑底卡片，放进尼禄的口袋里，眨了眨眼睛：“别弄丢了。”

午夜的钟声响起时，尼禄准时的出现在大厅里。人群中的维吉尔自带半径一米的无人区，只有但丁端着杯子挤在他旁边，不知在叨念些什么。虽然维吉尔的表情一如往常的平淡，尼禄觉得他父亲似乎心情还不错，他快步过去打了招呼算作最后一次报道，急急忙忙的转身要跑，维吉尔却忽然叫住了他。

“你什么时候学会打温莎结了？”维吉尔打量着他的领带。

尼禄愣了愣，脸可疑的红了起来。


End file.
